1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a cooking oven and method that provides an improved high speed air flow within its cooking cavity.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Conventional air diffusers include orifices of identical dimensions which cause food product contained within the oven's cavity to undesirably move about the cavity. That is, the hot air in the cavity can move very quickly when cooking and this fast air flow can draw pieces of the food product into the rotating fan inlet. In addition, such air diffusers are not easily removable from the oven cavity.
Thus there is a need for an improved cooking oven and method that provides an airflow without disturbing a food product being cooked within the cooking cavity.
There is also a need for a cooking oven and method that provides easy cleaning of air diffusion parts of the oven cooking cavity.